Heavy Recon Vehicle
| mindmg = 21 | maxdmg = 35 | uv = 8 | hp = 100 | armor = 20 | bravery = 30 | defense = 50 | offense = 56 | range = 1-4 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 2 | ammo = 1 | reload = 2 | crit = | notes = }} Overview The Heavy Recon Vehicle is a premium vehicle and one of few units that start with two attack options. This unit is the first unit with the rocket pod abilty, and it is the only artillery with armor and a flame attack Its primary attack is the Flame Cannon which can fire over most enemy units (Precise Fire) and has long range. It has a listed range of 4, but targets in the 1-2 range will take full damage and tapers off. The attack will go beyond its listed range of 4 and affect a target 5 rows away, but the damage is so minimal it is negligible. The Flame Cannon attack can also apply a Fire damage-over-time effect that does considerable damage. However, the weapon can only fire at targets directly in front of it. Battlefield positioning is important if the player wants to make the most of this unit. The second weapon is the Rocket Pod which will target every other square with its Checker Strike attack. This can be fired once before triggering an 8-turn reload. It's great for softening units up, but combined with other Heavy Recon Vehicles and/or Rocket Trucks, they can clear the battlefield quickly. An attack option, Triple Strike, can be researched at rank 3. This attack uses half the ammunition of Checker Strike, allowing the Heavy Recon to attack twice before reloading. This attack concentrates damage to a single square, and splashing out to adjacent squares (for potentially full damage!), and even more splash damage to targets caught in the outer edges of this 5-square radius attack. While not as consistent in dealing damage, Triple Strike's ability to concentrate damage to a target, affect potentially more targets, and shoot twice before reloading makes this attack a worthwhile upgrade. Note that the Heavy Recon only has 2 ability slots, so it would be wiser to replace the Checker Strike attack with the Triple Strike. The Heavy Recon Vehicle is a powerful unit, since it functions exactly like the Rocket Truck, but available much earlier. Its Flame Cannon attack isn't as powerful as the Firedrake, but having a second attack option gives this unit more utility on the battlefield. As such, its Point Value (PV) is considerably high for a unit of its level, so players fielding this unit in PvP will tend to face higher-tiered units. Attacks Flame Cannon= | mindmg = 21 | maxdmg = 35 | baseoffense = 56 | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-4* | lof = Precise | armorpiercing = 25 | effects = | dot = 14 → 7 | dotduration = 2 | dottype = fire | notes = The range can actually strike at the unmarked 5th range, but for very, very minimal damage! (possible bug?) }} }} |-| Rocket Pod= | mindmg = 48 | maxdmg = 72 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 4 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect }} | mindmg = 48 | maxdmg = 72 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | cost = , | notes = Saturates highlighted area with 3 rockets each. Damage is reduced the further out from the center targeted spaces. }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 13 |uv2 = 15 |uv3 = 19 |uv4 = 24 |uv5 = 26 |uv6 = 29 |spreward1 = 48 |goldreward1 = 240 |spreward2 = 52 |goldreward2 = 260 |spreward3 = 68 |goldreward3 = 340 |spreward4 = 76 |goldreward4 = 380 |spreward5 = 84 |goldreward5 = 420 |spreward6 = 92 |goldreward6 = 460 }} Cost Updates 2.2 * Unit Value increased: Rank 1: 12→13, Rank 2: 13→15, Rank 3: 17→19, Rank 4: 19→24, Rank 5: 21→26 2.0 * Unit Value increased: Rank 3: 14→17, Rank 4: 16→19, Rank 5: 18→21 1.5 hotfix * Unit Value increased: Rank 1: 9→12, Rank 2: 11→13 * Unit Point Value increased at Rank 1 from 9''' to '''12. Adjusted for PvP balancing. 1.3 * Weapon upgrade option, Triple Strike, added. See also * Heavy Recon Vehicle/Pre 1.3 Category:Nano